my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eren Sulivan
Eren Sulivan (えれんサリヴァン, Eren Surrivan) is was an American Pro-Hero and the secret leader of the notorious street gang, Binny. Born in raised in the USA, he rose to the top of his country becoming the #3 hero in America, Drought Hero: Sandman (砂稀, Sanduman). Faking his death, he moved his illegal relations to Japan where he controlled in the shadows as Dust (粉, Chiri). Dust sold high-grade weapons and devices, illegal contraband, and billions of counterfeit cash to anyone who could afford it, disregarding ethics. After teaching the most promising of his apprentices, Hiro Yoshinagi (尋吉凪, Yoshinagi Hiro), all there is to the surviving in the streets of Tokyo, he was imprisoned. He is currently contained in Tartarus. Appearance Eren is a tall slender man. He has long dark hair with a slight curl to it. He styles it with a nice curl coming down in the front with the rest of his hair slicked back. He also has small eyes that seem even smaller because he is always squinting. Many have said he gives off a cold stare that makes him seem unfriendly and villainous. He has a small nose and a mouth that seems as if it was always open since he is always smoking. Eren also has a scar right across the middle of his face, horizontally. This scar has stitches on it which makes him look scary. Eren wears a nice and flashy suit. It is consists of black dress pants, a white shirt, a black tie, and a black jacket. Most of the time, he wears a black coat with fur around his neck, keeping him warm. Eren also doesn't have a left hand, which he substitutes with a robotic arm or even a sharp and deadly golden hook. Gallery File:Teenage_eren.jpg|Eren in his teenage years File:Eren_as_sandman.jpg|Eren as Sandman File:Eren_as_dust_1.jpg|Eren as Dust Personality Eren is a cold, harsh, and unapproachable man. He doesn't like talking unless it is for the sake of his business. He hates when people talk too much and may even get violent and aggressive if they do. Eren is also a father figure for many individuals. He only shows mercy to his "children" and also cuts them slack. But, he will show tough love and make the people he loves go through harsh experiences because he believes it will make them stronger. Background Abilities Quirk Desert (渇, Dezaato) is the sand-based quirk used by Eren Sulivan. This quirk changes the molecular construction of Eren. All of his cells are replaced by sand, therefore he is literally a man made of sand. Physical attacks aren't as effective towards Eren because he can disassemble and reassemble himself as he wishes. Using this quirk, Eren is able to completely control all sand within 1 kilometer of himself. Eren can also generate sand at whatever amounts he wishes. After drastic amounts of training, Eren can change the texture, density, temperature, size, and shape of his sand to execute more precise attacks. This quirk allows Eren to control rocks smaller than one cubic inch, as well, and can even break those down for easier control. Eren can also use other sand to recreate his body if he lacks enough In exchange for his body being made of sand, Eren has to constantly stay in shape. This means if he gets intoxicated, tired, or severely hurt, he may start to fall apart a bit, but he can stay as a clump of sand for as long as he wants. Also if an opponent gets a direct hit on Eren, then he will feel twice the pain. Another significant drawback to this quirk is that Eren will frequently feel thirst and can even overheat if he uses his quirk too much. Named Moves *'Fortress' (砦, Foruturressu): This technique is a simple defensive move developed by a young Eren. He begins to manipulate the sand in all directions of himself, layers it to create thickness, then pressurizes it into a perfect and nearly indestructible fortress. This technique is very malleable and scaleable. He can create smaller and weaker versions of this move or stronger and larger versions of this move, depending on how much sand he can conjure or control. *'Fragment' (破片, Furagumento): This technique is the first combat-oriented attack developed by Eren. In need of a lethal attack during a head-on-battle to get his hero license, Eren developed this attack and mastered it in 2 weeks' time. He initiates this attack by manipulating the sand and creating multiple sand-based sharp and lethal triangular prisms. These can move at very fast speeds and almost seem indestructible if they are dense enough. They can be used to pierce anything and deliver crucial strikes that will finish off their opponent. Other Attributes *'Enhanced Physical Power': Eren is very strong. He is as strong as two men if u measure how much weight he push, pull, and lift. He was seen carrying two dead bodies across the city after fighting a deathmatch against them. *'Enhanced Battle Instinct': Eren has very sharp instincts. He can read his opponents moves and counter them instantly. He can also manipulate his opponent to move how he wants and can set up traps in the middle of a battle and always stay one step ahead of his opponent. Stats Equipment Trivia Quotes